Things you can't get back
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Tsuande has lost two of her most important people of her life, and here are just some of the things she did with them before they past away.
1. Tsuande's love part 1

**I was just thinking of this when I was watching Naruto episode- **_**things you can't get back**_**, and thought it was a great way to make a Tsunade story, as I'm a big fan of her, so I really do hope you like this story as I just made it up on the spot.**

"Tsuande, Tsunade!" a little brown haired boy shouted jumping up and down on his sister's bed.

"Hm… Nawaki" a blonde haired woman asked rubbing her tired eyes and looking up and down at her little brother. "What you want Nawaki… its 5:00 o'clock in the morning and you know I had a tiring mission last night" she yawned and stitched out her back as she got up from the bed with her long blonde hair, going down from the waist.

"Hehe… guess what day it is!" Nawaki jumped up and down from his spot on the floor and waving his hands around.

"I could have a pretty good guess" she yawned again with a hand covering her mouth and putting one hand on his tiny, but also big, head. "Your twelfth birthday" she smiled and smoothed his head.

"Yep… I'm a big ninja now, I can go on long and dangers mission just like you, Tsunade" he pointed a finger at himself and smiled proudly.

"Heh, you still got a long way to go little bro. As you might feel like you can go on dangers mission like me, you can't, not yet at least." she put her hands on her hips and walked to her drawers to pick out her outfit for the day, as it's her day off.

"Oh why not" he wined and crossed his arms and jumped up on his sister's unmade bed and had a frown planet on his face.

"Because little bro, you're not even a chunin yet. And those exams or a long way away." She looked back at Nawaki while holding a fish-net shirt and shorts with matching sandals.

"Well don't you worry… I'll past those exams without a scratch on me, hehe you'll see" he jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Nawaki… those exams can be pretty dangers and tough for any ninja… even for me it was" she said putting the clothes on the bed and looking at her brother worriedly, "me and my team mates barely made it out alive… and it got tougher and tougher every step we took. So you shouldn't take the exams lightly…. Or you could get yourself killed" Tsuande walked up to Nawaki and standing right in front of him with her hands plastid on her hips and looking down on him.

"Hehe… well that's just the thing I'm gonna be the hokage someday so I should just be stronger them, after all I am the grandson of the first hokage" he smiled happily at Tsunade, "Well sis, you better get ready if you want to celebrate my birthday, hehe" and with that said he ran off and got himself ready for the day to come.

_Hm, only you can come up with those dreams_ she smiled at that thought and got her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a nice warm bath from the stressful night last night.

##############

* * *

"Tsunade! Are you even done yet it's already 6:30 and I'm hungry" Nawaki shouted from his sister bedroom door wearing his dark teal poncho top and light green pants with his distinct blushes on his cheeks.

"Would you calm down! I'm just making my bed for god's sakes "she shouted back, and then with a grunt she opened the door, wearing her white sleeveless top and red demine shirt with her sandals matching her under garments of fish-net shirt and shorts and long-waist hair just put up in a braid.

"Finally, I thought I was gonna die there for a sec" he rolled his eyes and walked down the minim hall-way to the stairs.

"Oh calm down, a person can survive 30-40 days without food, as long as they have water" she said while shaking her head and following Nawaki down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hm dam you and those medical stuff" he grunted and sat down on the stool.

"A Hehe medic always wins" she smiled proudly, "now… what you want me to make for you, for your special birthday" she said happily

"Um... I was kinda hoping we could go… out for breakfast" he rubbed his head and smiled weirdly.

"Hm… is there something you're not telling me" she walked to Nawaki and got right in his face with the 'look', "because if there is… you know you can tell me" she got even closer.

"No, no there's… nothing to tell you… i-i-I just want to go that's all, heh" he move back every time she moved forward.

"Huh alright well go out for breakfast… no point in auguring since it's your birthday" she huffed and walked to the front door and grabbed her purse and walked out with Nawaki to the pan-cake paler.

######################

"Man now that was great" Nawaki said while rubbing his bellying and walking on the streets with Tsunade walking by his side.

"Hm it sure was" she smiled and turned to Nawaki, "hey Nawaki come with I want to give you a little present" she said and walked a little bit faster.

"Ok" he said cheerful and ran to catch up with his sister, "but where we going" he jumped on his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh… oh we just going up there" she pointed to the Hokage mansion, and smiled when she saw her little brother cling to her as she held her arms up and laughed.

"Haha, you can let go now Nawaki" she smiled even more while trying to walk straight, but failed.

"Hehe, nope never" he kept clinging to his sister and laughing the whole way.

"Hahahah" Tsuande laughed.

"Hahaha" Nawaki laughed.

And the two kept laughing the whole way to the Hokage mansion.

###########################

* * *

"So Tsuande where's my present" Nawaki looked around the roof of the Hokage mansion.

"Oh it's right here" she held out a box for her t-shirt.

"Uh, what is it" his eyes twinkled when he took a glance at it.

"Open it and find out" she smiled as he took it from her hand and slowly opened it. As he did his eyes winded in surprise and nearly jumped out of his sockets.

"Oh I love you big sis!" he jumped from his spot of the roof and nearly tackled her to the ground.

"Heh, I love you too little bro" she wrapped her arms around his tiny little frame and had her head resting on his head and closed her eyes as a small breeze came through and leaves fell upon the ground.

"You have no idea how much this means to me you know" he let go of her and held the necklace to his eyes, and then undid the hock and put the braid around his neck and did the hock again.

"Oh well, it's just a silly little necklace that's been hanging around my room, I clearly have no desire for it!" she shrugged her shoulders and sat on the railings.

"It's not just a necklace… The village is grandpa's treasure, I'll protect it! Because I am the grandson of the founder of Konoha, the First Hokage!" he stated proudly.

"Well I'm glad you like it… and you can keep it" she got up from the railings and walked up to him, "hey, Nawaki take off your headband" she said pointing at it.

"Huh, ok" he said taking off his headband. And the moment he did, Tsuande gave him a little peck on his forehead. And once she was done she gave him a big smile.

"A kiss for good luck" she said "Any way you still have a long way to go to protect the village and its people. Besides a little kid like you can't do anything for now" she had a hand on his head smoothed his hair down.

"Hey! I want to be like grandpa someday… I will be honored with the name Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream!" he stated once again.

"Yeah, yeah now come on you don't want to be late for ninja class now do you" she smiled teasely.

"Uh, no" he said with his eyes winded.

"Alright now go on I'll meet you over there by that tree" she pointed to the tree that was visible for them to see.

"Ok sis, see ya later" he said while running off to the stairs leading down the roof and waving his hands to say good-bye. Tsuande waved back and smiled.

#########################

* * *

"Nawaki, what have you gotten yourself into this time" a worried Tsuande said as she bandage her little brothers face.

"Uh, that dude stared it I swear" he said as he closed one eye on his sore face from Tsuande bandaging it.

"I don't care who started it, you have to be careful next time" she said while finishing and standing up, alone with Nawaki.

"Yeah well when you're in battle you have to get hurt one way or other" he said holding his fists tight.

"Nawaki, if you ever see a battle you ran for your life ok?" she said holding her hips.

"Don't tell a man to run!" he yelled.

"Nawaki! It's for your own safety, don't you want to become hokage someday" she said holding out a hand and the other firmly on her hips.

"Well yeah" he said looking down at the ground in shame.

"Then promise me you'll get out of the battlefield" she grabbed her brothers shoulders and made him look up at her.

"I—I promise" he smiled weakly and rubbed his head.

"Good" she hugged him in a tight hug, "Now let's go home" she said and held his hand as the two walked home.

"Oh Tsuande" Nawaki said suddenly.

"Hm" she looked at him.

"Orochimaru said he was taking me out somewhere tomorrow" he smiled brightly.

"Oh? Do you know where?" she eyed him but then looked straight ahead.

"Hm… no he just said he was coming to get me tomorrow for my birthday present" he looked ahead and closed his eyes.

_I'll have to ask him about later, and keep an eye on Nawaki_ Tsuande thought bitterly and looked at Nawaki before glancing at their home and entering the flat.

"Uh… I'm beat; I'm gonna head on to bed ok Tsuande?" Nawaki stated and heading up stairs.

"Hm… ok I'm gonna go too, cya later little bro" she smiled and waved at him as he disappeared upstairs.

"Hm… I'm gonna go too, uh" she yawned and stretched and jogged up the stairs and crashed into her bed, not bothering to change in her bed time clothes.

##########################

* * *

A little bird went flying through the wet weather and dropping a small note on a blonde haired woman running out the rain with a newspaper cover what little she had.

"Uh!?" Tsuande said and picked up the red note _what a minute this note is red and red is for emergencies _Tsuande thought panic running through her head.

"Uh!" Tsuande dropped the note on the floor and ran to the felicity that held Nawaki and Orochimaru.

"Uh, uh, uh" Tsunade puffed out and walked in the building where Jiraiya and Orochimaru were standing.

"Where's….where's" Tsunade started.

"I-he's… Tsuande I think you should just cry it out" he had one hand supporting Tsuande's back while she buried her face in her hands and cried out a little snob.

"Hm…no" she shook her head wildly "I-I won't… i-I won't cry no" she just a little and shook her head once more.

"You should go see him… but you won't recognize him as his in all little different pieces" Orochimaru smiled and dropped the necklace that was in his hands, "You couldn't tell it was him if he didn't have this on, hehe" he laughed.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hm… no" she ran and snatched the necklace out of Orochimaru's hand and ran to the little bed that was in the middle of the room down the hall.

"N-Nawaki" Tsuande held the crystal necklace to her chest and cried silently to herself and closed her eyes as she tried to remember the good memories they shared together, and she remembered his dreams.

Tsuande couldn't help it as she ran out of the room full speed and pushed away both Jiraiya and Orochimaru and ran home crying all night.

#########################

* * *

Tsuande stood at Nawaki's grave, tears sweeping out her eyes, just standing there staring, hoping.

"Nawaki… why did you have to leave" she held the crystal necklace closed to her heart and wept.

**Well I thought I should leave it there, but I want your review on it. Like should I add more or just leave at that you know… anyway I am gonna make other part of the story but with Dan and Tsuande, so I think you should look forward to that **


	2. Tsuande and Dan

**Well this is the finally chapter of **_**things you can't get back**_**, so I really hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

She stared and stared. She thought he was going to be ok, safe. Or so she had _thought_, but now… she wasn't so sure and she wasn't even letting him go. Well that's what she would have done if he was still alive, but as fate might have it…. He wasn't.

Tsuande held the crystal necklace close to her heart as she silently pried, pried for Nawaki to be safe in heaven and do a job she didn't succeed in doing and promised. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes and bent down and gently put the banquet of flowers on her little brother's grave.

_I hope…. Wherever you are, you're safer then you were here_, Tsuande thought and took the tips of her fingers and kissed them then putting them on the top of the grave and started to walk away.

She didn't feel like looking back, no. She couldn't even force herself to look back if she willed, but she just couldn't. She couldn't because then she would be running like hell back to the grave and yelling at the top of her lungs on why he had to die and why it was him that had to be taken so soon, why had the gods above decided to take the one precious person to her….. And why she was stupid enough to let him go alone without her, or why she even trusted Orochimaru to take him out somewhere with the middle of war going on for his birthday present… no why did she.

She just walked forward with her necklace close to her heart as fresh tears were beginning to form in her brownise, goldies eyes, but she didn't give them a chance to set free as she was a ninja… and ninja's never show weakness no, she wouldn't cry in front of everyone and let them know her weakness…. Destroy the most precious person to her. No not now with the war, she has to have her mind elsewhere, like finding a way to safe more ninja's from injuries or even death. Or even to get stronger with her taijustu and medical powers.

Yes, that's what she's got to do, become stronger. And that's exactly what she was going to do that afternoon. Become a stronger ninja. She smiled at that thought, possibly the only smile she's smile since Nawaki pasted, and started head to the training fields and then the medical training room after that. Then after all the training she might even have a hot water bath, yeah that's what she's looking forward to.

X

X

X

X

Tsuande sat in her sit in the meeting and stared at her teacher, the 3rd hokage, listened in as he picked random people with suggesting's with the war, and she kinda thought some of them won't bad but there were other that were… well abnormal to even began with. But she kept her thoughts to herself as it wouldn't do to get kicked out with the tongue on her, plus the temper, so she just sat there waiting patiently as she could get with her arms crossed and one leg over the other and signing once and a while.

And finally in about twenty minutes after about five people, it was her turn.

"Tsuande what do you suggest with this war going on" The 3rd hokage asked.

Tsuande got up from her chair and did a little bow for respect, "Lord Hokage, I would like to suggest that we should have a team of medical ninja's with each group that goes into battle, as many great ninjas are on the battle field get greatly wounded with great or small wounds that can easily be fixed if there was someone to help and heal them." She stated and nodded her head firmly, letting her old sensei know she was done.

"Hm… that is very good advice and handy, but I'm afraid that is impossible. With this war going on we won't be able to train enough medics to do the job right." Sarutobi had his pipe in hand and began to take a small breathe and let the smoke that he inhaled out, "The enemy won't wait for us to prepare for our medics and tactics and we won't wait for them either" he took other weft of his pipe and nodded his head for her to sit now.

"But lord Sarutobi, everyone in battle is gonna die unless we do something and we do something now!" her fore head began to grease as she yelled out to her sensei, and her temper slipping.

"Yes, but we still don't have enough time for you and your medics to fool around with all that needs be done first!" he argued back.

"What you say you old fool!" she began to yelled again and was just about to charge when someone spoke up.

"I agree with her suggestion lord Hokage!" a young man jumped from his seat, with pale-blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket.

"Hm… you do" The third just sat back in his chair.

"Yes, I believe what she says if very much true… lord Hokage" he bowed before looking at Tsuande and smiled and then sat back down on his chair.

Tsunade's breath got caught in her throat when she saw him look at her, she felt like she already knew who he was and what he does. After a while of just standing there she thought it was best to keep her head held up high and forces herself to contract on what she really was here for.

"Hm, fine I will think about this then…. For now is there anyone else who would like to suggest something" he searched around the room and there were a couple of people who held their hands up, so he just chose the nearest person to him.

After the third had chosen other person to suggest something new, Tsuande listened in for a while but she didn't listen for long as she was still too busy thinking about the pale blue haired guy a couple of seats away and how great of him to stick up for her choice. She'll thank him after the meetings done, and with that thought in mind she smiled and listened in.

X

X

X

X

X

The meeting had taken its toll for the night and everyone was going home for a short break before everyone had to be called back on the battle field, as what came with being a ninja.

Tsuande and the mysteries stranger were one of the few last people to leave, and of course Tsuande being Tsuande, ran out the door the man who stuck up for her and chased after him.

"Um… mister, mister!" she ran to him as he turn around.

"Hm, yes" he smiled brightly at Tsuande, her heart melted at his smile. She felt warm and… dizzy when she saw him smile again.

Tsuande smiled back, "Um… thank you before…. You know with the medical stuff and all, heh" she laughed a little and rubbed her arms a little from the breeze that passed by, so she held her blue coat to her more tightly.

"Heh, that was nothing as I really did agree. There are too many people dying in this war, people with families and a future ahead of them so I don't see why they have to head so suddenly" he was facing Tsuande and stepped a little closer, "I'm Dan by the way" he smiled brightly.

"Tsuande" she smiled back and held the jacket more to her body.

"Are you cold?" he asked while his eyes soften a little with worry.

"A little" she nodded her head.

"Let me walk you home" he suggested and held out his hand, "which way you going?" he asked

She took his hand, "that way" she pointed to her back.

"Heh I'm going that way" he pointed the other way.

"Oh well then don't worry I can walk home by myself then" Tsuande let his hand go and held her hands up.

"No, don't worry that's the way I used to walk with my little sister to the academy" he smiled again and took her hand while walking her home.

"Used to?" she asked and pulled his arm to turn the corner.

"Yeah my little sister past away a little while ago, she died with a ninja bomb was planted in the school playground as she was picking her daughter off" he said uninfected on what he was saying.

_His just like me_ Tsuande thought as she felt deeply sadden and started to remember Nawaki again _stop it now's not a good time to think about Nawaki_ she winced in pain with her chest.

"A-are you alright" Dan held shoulders.

"Y-yeah just memories" she tried to shake off and smile but failed.

"What happened?" he asked

"My…. Little brother, Nawaki, passed away too. Kinda like the same why too but only he was with my teammate, for his birthday, he took him out and…. He stepped on a bomb trap" she closed her eyes at the pictures in her head.

"Huh!" Dan grabbed her by the arms and flung them around his neck as he hugged her waist to his body.

"T-thank y-you!" she cried in his neck, crying for the lost times she should of cried.

"I'm gonna be here now" he cooed to her.

"Thank you very much" then she kissed him on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second but Dan grabbed her head fully and kissed her lips again, this time, longer.

X

X

X

X

Tsuande and Dan have been hanging out with each other for a while now and their feelings for the other just kept growing and growing nearly were the insuperable as they were seen with each other a lot.

Tsuande and Dan were now sitting on top of the Hokage's building talking about the future of the leaf village.

"Heheh yeah that true" Tsuande laughed and sat even closer to Dan.

"So Dan what is it you really want to become?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I hopefully want to become Hokage someday" he looked at her and smiled.

Tsuande froze in shock, "H-hokage?" she asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Why, why would you be someone like that?" she turned her head and singed in pain.

"Because we are living in the shinobi world, where death is always following us, that I… want to put my life on the line to subdue this war-ridden world. I dearly love both the village and my comrades… That is why I want to protect them." He lend on the railings and looked at the village and its people.

Tsuande held the crystal necklace to her heart and silently cried.

"Dan" she asked and faced him again.

"Yes?"

"I want…. To give you something…. Something that will help make your dreams come true" she handed him her grandfather's necklace and once, Nawaki's.

"Uh… thank you… Tsuande" he looked straight in her eyes before Tsunade lead in and kissed his forehead.

"Something…. I once gave my little brother…. For good luck" she whispered into the breeze and closed her eyes as she pictured her little brother once more, this time, they weren't so painful when she was with Dan. She felt relaxed and happy and she could forget the painful memories and remember the good ones. And now she hopes, no prays that this can last forever.

"We have to go to war tomorrow" she suddenly turned away from Dan and looked out to the village.

"Yea" was all he said before, he too, turned around and looked at all the people walking and talking like there really wasn't a war going on, and that's how it should be.

X

X

X

X

"Dan, Dan… are you alright!" Tsunade called and panicked we she saw that he was just lying on the cold wet floor and coughing up something she couldn't really see from where she was standing, so she ran with her team to where Dan was resting.

"Uh, Dan, DAN!" she was yelling when she saw all the blood seeping out of his guts.

"T-t-tsuande Arah" Dan coughing out "I-I don't w-want t-to die n-not yet!" he coughed some more.

"Dan its ok, its ok. You're going to live" she was crying out and resting her hands to where the wound was and was planning to her the wound as well as she could.

"Oh, thank god" he smiled faintly but changed when his whole body was shutting down slowly and blood was pouring out every second.

"Dan?" she asked as his eyes started to close and his breathing slowly started to decease.

"I'm not gonna—"he stopped.

"Dan, Dan!" Tsunade yelled "Dan, Dan, DAN, DAN, DAAANNN!" she was screaming to the heavens as his heart stopped along with his whole breathing. She lifted her hands and saw how much blood was on her hands as her team mates stopped her healing when he was clearly dead.

"Uh!" her whole body began to shake as she saw her little brother and all the body that surrender his body, then she saw the blood on her hands and Dan in the middle and she just broke down in front of her team mates.

"Tsunade!" they both yelled

X

X

X

X

"Lady Tsunade where are we going" a little black head girl asked her sensei and bouncing just a little.

"We are going away from this village and its people, we are going somewhere safe" Tsunade said to her assented.

"Oh, ok" she looked ahead and took one last glance at her old village and then stood next to her master once again.

"Shizuen, make sure you keep up because it's too dangers to be alone out her got it?" she glanced at her student.

"Of course lady Tsunade" she nodded her head and kept walking next to Tsuande.

"Good" she nodded her head as her feet took up some dirt and could be heard from ears. Tsuande took the necklace that was hidden in her t-shirt and looked at it. This crystal necklace that belonged to the first hokage was the fault of the death of her two most precise people of her life and she, from this day promises to never give this to anyone alive, whose important to he, and keep it safe and close to her heart.

And be stuck with all the memorise,

**Well there you have it, my own vision of Tsunade's pain and suffering. So tell me how you feel and R/R thank you people. **


End file.
